Forced Confession
by Rumace
Summary: [FaytxAlbel] The disaster has passed and everyone's settled down somewhere. A little teasing, a little fustration, and sprinkle it with a little some confessions. We have happy birth of couple.


Okay Haruhi is bored, and Haruhi does not like being bored. I need to take my mind off things. Relax a little. Think about fanfics. Alrighty then.. let the writing begin. o.o

It has come to my attention that I must include this now - Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in any way. I am just making do what I wish them to do.

FORGIVE MY SPELLING ERRORS! I AM NOT PERFECT AND MY WORD IS NOT WORKING AT THE MOMENT! I AM MAKING DUE WITH NOTEBOOK SO BEAR WITH ME SPELLING EXPERTS!

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Fayt had almost completely forgotten what had happened to him in the past. His dangerous adventures with his friends, meeting new people, inventing things, saving the world from destruction. He had promised himself that he would always remember those days. Those were memories that made Fayt.. well Fayt. Now that the whole ordeal was over, he had settled down on Earth.

His house was very simple, a small brick house with just enough room for two. He had hoped to find the love of his life sometime before he died, explaining his choice in home. He had settled to the idea that the day would never come and just accepted his roomy house.

That particular day was beautiful. The birds were singing, the sky was almost cloudless and a light breeze helped the very small amount of heat seem nonexsistent. Fayt growled to himself, staring at the box of precious items he had recently found in the attic. The box was just a little too heavy for him to lift by himself and this managed to irritate him.

A distinct knock at the door pulled his attention from the box. With a sigh of relief at being able to ignore the cardboard problem for just a little, he made a beeline to the door. He chirped happily when the door swung open to reveal a young man in his twenties. The familiar sway of the skirt made Fayt smile.

"Albel! What brings you here?"

The man answered with a small indignant huff, causing Fayt to smile brighter, "Come in!"

Albel ignored his old friend's sudden happiness overload, "Hi."

Although the greeting was just a little late, Fayt accepted it with a small laugh, "Hi yourself. You're looking blood thirsty as usual."

Choosing to ignore the minor insult, Albel busied himself by inspecting the room he's been in several times now. The box stood out immedietly.

"What's that?"

Fayt followed Albel's gaze and drooped when he laid eyes on the box, "Oh.. that." He coughed, embarrassed, "I can't carry it.."

Albel turned just slightly to raise an eyebrow, "You can't?" Fayt turned red, "It's just a little too heavy." Albel gave a sigh and moved toward the box.

Fayt reacted quickly, "It's okay! I can find a way to move it myself, I mean, "I'm not THAT pathetic!" Skirt adorning man ignored him and swiftly lifted the box with one arm. He was unphased, causing Fayt to feel a little out of shape. He gave up and pointed to a closet at which the box was supposed to be moved into. Albel tossed it in unceramoniously.

Fayt flared, "Hey! Don't do that!"

Albel blinked and shook wrist out, "What's in it?" No reply came to his question, he decided to leave it alone and find a chair to sit in.

Silence filled the room.

Albel had relaxed to the point that a light sleep took him over. Fayt stood where he was, thinking to himself, debating. He had long realized that he had no real interest in women, it's not that they weren't attractive, he just found them annoying after a while. Sophia being a shining example. That relationship had been labeled as friendship and nothing more and they had parted ways with no hard feelings. The last he had heard of the girl was that she had married a respectable young man, but the information lacked a name.

Shaking out of his thought, he turned his attention back to the very handsome man on his sofa. He refused to admit that he had any feelings for the sadistic person, and ignored Cliff entirely during the last Valentine's. Cliff had insisted that he make a move on Albel, which was practically impossible, since no one could find Albel the entire day.

Soon Fayt could no longer run from his feelings. He found himself watching his companion almost every time he came over. The day seemed so much better when he got random visits that he could never predict. Even though most of the day consisted of silence and the occasional insults, Fayt enjoyed it anyway. After all.. Albel was Albel and Fayt loved him, but he wasn't about to go blabbing about it anytime soon. Everyone else had agreed to keep their mouths shut.

Another knock at the door startled him out him musings, "who is it?"

"Fayt it's me.. Maria."

Fayt opened the door with a smile, "Maria! Hey what's up?"

Maria flashed him a similar smile, "Nothing really, would you like some cookies? Sophia and I made them this morning."

"Sophia is here?"

Maria nodded, "Yeah she'll be staying over at my house for a week."

Fayt showed his concern, "Any problems?"

"No, she just wanted to visit."

With a nod, Fayt decided that he would have to go check up on her sometime this week, "Thank you for the cookies, say hi to Sophia for me."

Maria coughed a little to get his attention, "Um.. Fayt?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering.. if you wouldn't mind.. going out with me?"

Fayt blushed and suddenly remembered that Maria was not present at the time when he announced his sexual preference, "Ah.. Maria.."

They both fell silent, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry."

Maria blushed deeper, "It's okay, I just wanted to know if maybe I had a chance.."

"Maria.."

"You are gay right?"

Fayt flinched in surprise, "How did you.."

"I knew already, I just wanted to tease you a little."

Fayt gave her a tired look, causing her to laugh merrily.

Maria smiled brightly and jerked her head to the side, indicating to the man behind him, on the sofa, "Is it him?"

Another flinch and a deep blush later, Fayt nodded just slightly. Maria narrowed her eyes, "Did you.. tell him?"

Fayt shook his head violently. She gasped in horror and kicked him lightly on the leg, "You moron! Tell him!"

"I think I'll just wait. I don't feel like telling him." Fayt fell into a quiet voice, laden with sadness.

Maria widened her eyes in dismay, "Fayt Leingod, if you do not tell him before I turn 20 I will tell him for you!" Fayt paused, "Wait you just turned 19." She jabbed a finger at his chest, "Exactly! You have one year buddy. I don't want to find out I 'spilled my guts' to a guy who doesn't have the courage to admit his own feelings." She jabbed him again and shut the door in his face.

Fayt shifted the basket of cookies, "My own house door shut in my face from the outside, how pleasant." He rested the basket on a nearby table and sat down in a chair across from the sofa occupied by Albel.

He groaned, "One year huh?"

"Sucks to be you."

The piercing voice caused Fayt to jump, "You're awake!?"

"Of course, fool. I don't sleep. I rest my eyes."

Fayt blushed, "I see.."

Albel sat up, staring unwaveringly at Fayt, "So who is it?"

"You heard?" Fayt asked in a small voice.

"Loud a clear. Women tend to be vocal."

Fayt turned his head to the table he set the basket on, "we got cookies, want any?"

Albel glared, "You're avoiding the question."

"Why do you want to know?"

He mumbled to himself "so I can maim him."

Fayt froze, "What?"

"Nothing. Just answer the question."

Fayt shifted, "It's no one. Believe me, I've got no chance anyways."

Albel lay back on the chair, "Tell me who it is and I'll tell you if you have a chance."

"How would you know?"

Albel tilted his head and smirked, "I know things.. now tell me."

Fayt was still frozen from how completely sexy Albel looked with his all knowing smirk. When the effects of the charm fell off the blue haired man shook his head, "I can't.."

Albel stood up, "Fine." Fayt watched him turn to the left to contemplate about something silently. He seemed to have made up his mind when he whipped around to face Fayt again, "If you won't tell me."

Fayt watched as he made for the door, "I'll just assume I'm not trustworthy enough for an answer."

Fayt stood up quickly, "No! You're the person I trust most."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

He was answered with silence, "Running away again?"

"What?"

"You're running away again, I heard the story from Cliff. Of the time before you met me.. you ran away from the idea of making a weapon, until a girl made you decide."

Fayt only looked away, eyes downcast.

"Fool."

Just before he was completely out the door a faint whisper made him stop. Albel returned inside the house, "..What?"

Fayt shook his head and repeated louder, "The person is you."

If anything, Albel had not expected that answer. He was almost sure that he would say Cliff or someone he didn't know. Whenever someone told him that they loved him, he would always ask them the same question, "Why?"

Fayt looked up, surprised, like he was expecting something else, "Why?"

Albel only nodded. Fayt stared up at the ceiling, "Because.. I love you."

Albel thought back on the replies he had recieved before. 'Man with your looks, it doesn't matter if you ain't a girl, I want you.' 'I just thought maybe I'd give it a shot.' 'Being with you would totally up my status!' Honestly, Albel had hoped that Fayt would show his moments of complete innocent bluntness, which he did. Albel tried to stop a smile from forcing it's way to his face.

The attempt proved to be completely futile and he ended up smiling anyways. Fayt missed it, to his relief, because he was busy staring at the ceiling, like there was a large pancake stuck up there or something.

Albel inhaled and then whispered, "Fool."

Fayt pulled his gaze away from the ceiling with a glare, "Hey! Stop insulting-" His eyes widened in surprise, Albel was right in front of him, inches away. Albel leaned forward slightly, "You are a fool."

Before Fayt could reply, warm lips sealed his. Instinctively his eyes drooped and his hands cluthed at the material covering Albel's torso. Sometime during the slowly deepening kiss Fayt had fallen back onto the sofa, and Albel's hand had interlocked with Fayt's.

When they finally parted for air, Fayt could do nothing but stare hazily at the air in frnt of him. In the back of his mind he faintly felt a weight on his shoulder like someone's head was resting there. He almost wondered if he just woken up and that was a dream. Maybe he had fallen asleep after Maria left, that would explain his dizziness. His vision cleared to reveal that he was not dreaming. The head he felt belonged to Albel, who was panting gently against Fayt's neck.

"I'm not dreaming then."

"Idiot."

"Wow. You practice or was that you're first try?"

"Worm."

"So it was you're first kiss!?"

Fayt clasped a hand over his mouth, blushing, "No way!"

"Was I that bad?"

Fayt shut his eyes, trying to remember the kiss in detail, "If that was bad then I'm really Sophia."

Albel jerked upright, repelled, earning him a chuckle, "Relax it's definately me, Albel."

"Maggot."

Fayt sighed contently, "What next? Germ?" Unappreciating of the joke, Albel stood up and walked away.

"At least it didn't take a year." Fayt followed his movements lazily. He grinned when Albel picked at the wrapped cookies.

"Albel-!"

He turned at his name, cookie half in mouth, "Fwat?"

Fayt snorted, trying to contain his laughter, "I love you. Hahahaha."

Albel blushed, and glanced away. He tore the cookie from his mouth before replying, "Germ."

-roflmaowtfomglol-

Well then, that was unusual x33 AH THE ERRORS MAKE ME CRY! 


End file.
